


First Impressions

by grandmelon



Series: SR Week Feb. 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Awkward Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day/Prompt: Day 4/Aiko Desho – Double/Group Date</p>
<p>Rin's just a little stressed out about what his new boyfriend will think about his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had such a hard time writing this? There's hardly any MakoHaru and ReiGisa, and nothing actually enough to say that they're there, but I decided to tag it anyways. You could probably safely assume that I'm always pairing them up even when they're not in direct view.
> 
> Anyways I just thought it'd be interesting to write an incident where Nagisa and Haru to end up on a "double date" with Rin and Sousuke. I also just wanted to write about Rin's frustration with his friends, even though he loves them. Maybe next time I'll write their double date from poor Sousuke's POV LOL

Stopping Haru’s attempt to get into the petting pool with all of the other fish was the last straw. Rin wouldn’t stand for this, not when it was his first time getting his beautiful, perfect, wonderful boyfriend to interact with his friends. He had known it was a bad idea, but there was no way he could stop this awful double date from happening. No, there was no stopping it after Nagisa had somehow discovered that he was dating someone and that they were quite serious.

 

Still, when Nagisa had said they’d go on a double date so that he could meet Sousuke, Rin never thought that it was Haru he would be bringing along. Having the two most irresponsible members of their group join him and his boyfriend at the aquarium was not, in any way shape or form, a good idea. If Nagisa had come with Rei at least there would have been a semblance of normalcy, Rei being a voice of reason more often than not.

 

Hell, Haru could have come too as long as his keeper Makoto had been there to stop his awful habit of wanting to launch into any pool of water. Rin was pretty sure he had never been more aggravated or humiliated in his life, and all in front of his boyfriend who’s only known him a total of four months! And they’ve only been dating for two!

 

Rin felt the pinpricks of frustrated tears building up in his eyes as he wrestled Haru out of the Aquarium, barking back at Nagisa and Sousuke that they were leaving. He pulled Haru out so fast and down the side walk away from people entering that he was half out of breath by the time he got there. Not so out of breath, however, as to prevent him from spinning around and yelling his frustrations.

 

“Haru! Are you fucking serious right now!? Why the hell did you come? If I had known you were coming and not Rei we would have never fucking come here! You can’t just act normal for once!? I mean I know you love water but didn’t you ever thinking about how fucking embarrassing it is as your friend to have to stop you every fucking second we’re in that building!? Or that you could have gotten us kicked out and maybe even banned!? And all of that in front of my new boyfriend! Like I know you don’t like him but do you want to scare him off that badly?”

 

He was losing steam quick by the end of his rant, a few frustrated tears were spilling over his cheeks, his chin quivering. His voice got softer and cracked at the end, frustration taking its toll. He rubbed at his eyes and dropped down to curl in on himself, groaning into his hands. He probably looked like he was insane, or pathetic, or worse, both. Sousuke would come out and see this and wonder what the fuck he had gotten into, if he hadn’t already.

 

“I just, you guys aren’t even giving me a chance,” he groaned.

 

He loved his friends, he did, he loved their weird quirks and their strange personalities. Hell, he didn’t even really hate Haru for not being able to control himself around water though it was irritating at times. He knew Sousuke would have to meet and accept them eventually if they wanted to continue dating, but like this? Did he really just have to be thrown into it like this?

 

Rin thought it was a miracle enough that someone as gorgeous and sweet as Sousuke had taken interest in him at all. Maybe he had been asking for too much when he thought that his friends and Sousuke could get along. He had been aiming too high and now he had to pay for it, that was the only explanation as to why their date had to go so horribly wrong.

 

He felt the light pressure of an unsure hand on his shoulder and he knew Haru was trying to comfort him, trying to apologize. Tears started pouring out more and he wiped them away with enough force that he was sure to have red cheeks and eyes when he was done. He looked up and saw Haru crouching in front of him looking as apologetic and awkward as his blank face would give.

 

“Rin, I’m sorry,” Haru mumbled, and Rin almost felt bad for yelling at him.

 

“Rin-chan?”

 

Rin jumped in his own skin before he stood up, wiping his eyes one last time before turning around to face the music with as much dignity as he could. There stood Nagisa and Sousuke, Nagisa’s devilish smile long gone, and Sousuke, he couldn’t even find it in him to look at the other. What was more shameful, he thought, crying or how he was treating his friends? Friends were supposed to come first, but Sousuke, he was something else.

 

He wasn’t like anyone else Rin had tried dating, in a mere two weeks he had stolen his heart and become one of his closest friends. There was something special about him that made Rin think that they were perfect together, that no one could understand him like Sousuke did, like they had known each other since forever. He didn’t want to lose that over his friends, or worse, over his own mental breakdowns.

 

“Mako-chan and Rei-chan are going to meet us at a diner,” Nagisa declared after a second of silence. He grabbed Haru’s hand and started tugging him away. “Me and Haru-chan will lead! It’s not too far.”

 

Rin didn’t have a chance to protest this, staring at their backs before finally glancing at his boyfriend. His throat grew a knot and his eyes started to sting again the moment he saw the worry in his eyes. Rin stubbornly followed after the two who were already a few strides away, whispering to each other. He felt rather then saw Sousuke fall in step with him. Rin wasn’t sure what to say after embarrassing himself like that, but the silence was deafening.

 

“Earlier I,” Rin started, though his words lost their sound as he felt a large hand brush against his. Their fingers entangling in a loose hold before letting go again. Rin glanced up at Sousuke with unease only to be met with Sousuke’s smile before turning his attention forward.

 

“It’s a date, you’re supposed to be having fun,” he teased. Rin felt his breath leave him and he rubbed at his eyes once more, nodding.

 

“I’m not usually like this,” Rin assured. “And they’re, well they’re always that crazy but I was hoping they’d tone it done a bit.”

 

“They’re interesting,” Sousuke offered with a lighthearted laugh. “But you attract all kinds of personalities so I’m not that surprised.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rin squeaked, punching him in the arm. And just like that they were grinning at each other and Rin felt the tension start to leave his shoulders. It was such a sudden switch, such a rush of relief and euphoria that it left Rin breathless. “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” Sousuke asked, genuine confusion shown in the arch of his eyebrows. Rin smiled at him, glancing back at his friends to make sure that they hadn’t left them. They were standing outside a family diner on their phones. He gave another quick scan of the area and seeing no one in the direct vicinity he placed a quick kiss on Sousuke’s shoulder which was within reach.

 

“Make everything okay,” Rin whispered. He saw the question in Sousuke's eyes before he shook his head and ran to his friends, leaving Sousuke behind.

 

“Oi! Rin! What does that even mean?” Sousuke called, following him at a leisure pace. Rin ignored him, feeling the heat rising to his face and not particularly wanting to give the other the pleasure of seeing it. He’d have to make sure to go to the bathroom and check out the mess he probably looked like.

 

“Mako-chan and Rei-chan will be here in a few minutes should we go in?” Nagisa asked, tactfully ignoring that he was still going to have to be punished for making such a hellish date for their first meeting. Rin rolled his eyes but ended up stuttering his answer as a large chest knocked into his back. He looked behind him and saw Sousuke’s bored expression, though his eyes gave away his hidden laughter.

 

“Rin-chan is so sweet around Sou-chan,” Nagisa whispered though it was loud enough for all of them to hear. Rin scowled and he saw Sousuke do the same. He wasn’t too fond of Nagisa’s new nickname for him.

 

“It’s weird,” Haru agreed and Rin’s frown twitched. As if he was one to talk, he thought, but kept his biting comments in for later.

 

“Are we going in or not?” Rin growled. Nagisa had just opened up his mouth when they heard their names being called. Makoto and Rei were waving at them from just down the street. Rin prayed that it’d help settle things down and control the other two, though he didn’t particularly want a group date. More importantly, by the way Sousuke’s hand kept bumping into his he was pretty sure it wasn’t going as awful as he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
